


Vacation

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adira returns to Babylon 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amatara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatara/gifts).



> Dedicated to Amatara.
> 
> Thank you for your kindess and support.

She wasn’t going to stay. They had already made that clear. He had even told her that it wouldn’t be right. Adira had a lifetime to make up for, and they both knew it. But she was young, and he was busy. It would be a long visit, but nothing else.

 

She had many times thought about the offer he had given her when she left, but always thought to herself that it would be better for them to wait. The way their relationship had blossomed, she was certain that he would have eventually asked to marry her. And she would have accepted without a thought.

 

Adira Mollari of house Mollari. She shook the thought off with the last sip of her drink. Her head felt heavy and warm, and she couldn’t think properly. She blamed it on the hum of the transport. Not even a first class seat freed her from that annoyance. It made her wonder if it bothered him as much. If it would have bothered him as much if they had married and his career had ended. It had taken a bad hit in the past, he had told her, and she knew that another misstep could make it fall apart.

 

What were marriages but accumulation of wealth, power or both? Had she had money, he could have fallen back on that, but as sad and clichéd as it was, she had nothing to offer him but her love. Then again, the title of mistress rang better in her head than wife.

 

He had opened an account for her before she left. She had tried to refuse his money, but she had none of her own. He asked her to see it as a gift, and helped her find a place to live.

 

She became a dancing instructor at a school, teaching dances from other worlds to men and women who had too much time and money on their hands. She made friends among them and others, who did not care to ask much about her past. She had made a new life for herself within months.

 

And as soon as her little apartment was painted and furnished to her liking, she took what little was left of his money, and some of her own, and paid for the surgery to remove the chip under her skin. The damned glove Trakis had used so many times had been destroyed long ago, and it didn’t really matter anymore. But she walked more proudly, and she truly felt free whenever she touched the little mark the doctor swore would fade within in a week.

 

After a few months she started writing letters. She got starlaces with his reply, and they kept coming every time the former had withered away. She bought a comm-system, and was pleased to see his face, but saddened to see how grim and strict he had become. He wasn’t good at telling her what was happening in his life. Whenever she asked, he told her about that infuriating G’Kar and politicians he hated, and how he missed Vir. Then he’d laught softly to himself and ask her to tell more about what she was filling her days with.

 

The happy, jovial man she had fallen in love with was becoming silent and strict. She longed to pet his face and see his entire face light up, or hear him grunt in the middle of the night when she couldn’t sleep and curled up next to him.

 

That was going to fall into place. She had the money. She had the time. And she was certain that Londo needed her more than ever. He certainly hadn’t been able to hide his joy when she asked him if he had the time for a visit.

 

She and Londo were going to spend a small eternity together. They were going to be happy and carefree! All that and more. But that would have to be once she was rested. It was odd. She had felt so excited when she sunk down into her seat.

The nausea was gone. As was the stiffness in her legs.

Now she just felt so terribly, terribly tired…


End file.
